Le Palais des Pies
by Pepper the Mint
Summary: [Oneshot, Hunter x Serpentine] Les Sept Soeurs n'aiment pas que l'on prenne ce qui leur appartient. Et s'il faut se mettre toute une cour du Londres d'En Bas à dos pour le récuperer, tant pis.


_J'ai écrit cette fic pour Nelja pour un défi de la communauté obscurechange (sur Livejournal). Elle m'avait demandé une aventure de Hunter et Serpentine dans le Londres d'En Bas à l'époque où Hunter travaillait encore pour les Sept Soeurs._

_Neverwhere ne m'appartient pas, mais les personnages originaux et le concept des Blêmes (entre autres), si.  
_

* * *

« Les Sept Soeurs n'aiment pas que l'on prenne ce qui leur appartient. »

Olympia, drapée dans sa robe bleu nuit, contemplait Hunter avec un mépris qu'elle ne faisait même pas l'effort de cacher.

« J'espère que vous saurez vous montrer à la hauteur de votre réputation. L'enthousiasme de Serpentine et la rumeur générale ne seront pas suffisants pour me convaincre. »

Hunter eut un sourire sardonique et détacha un petit sac de cuir de sa ceinture. Puis elle en extirpa quelque chose qui aurait pu être une griffe ou une dent, d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres de long.

« Savez-vous ce que c'est ? »

A la lueur des bougies, l'émail brillait d'un éclat orangé. L'aînée des Sept Soeurs ne dit ni ne fit rien qui trahît une quelconque curiosité, mais Hunter continua.

« C'est l'une des griffes de Fenris. Je lui ai arraché à la Foire de Deux Cents Ans, lors d'une compétition que j'ai remportée, à Stockholm.  
- Tu ne l'as pas tué, pourtant.  
- Je l'aurais fait, mais c'est interdit. Seul Thor y sera autorisé, le jour de Ragnarok. »

Olympia hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur puis prit la griffe des mains de Hunter pour l'examiner.

« La preuve me semble suffisante...  
- Très bien. De quel genre de mission s'agit-il exactement ? »

* * *

Whitechapel n'était pas un quartier beaucoup plus sûr dans le Londres d'En Bas que dans celui d'En Haut. Les chats y abondaient, de ceux qui se mettaient en bandes pour attaquer les humains et qui ne respectaient en aucun cas les notions de loyauté ou de féodalité – deux valeurs pourtant vitales dans le monde d'En Bas. On racontait que les chats de Whitechapel avaient un roi décharné, qui était plus grand et plus fort que le plus fort des hommes. Hunter savait qu'elle le tuerait un jour.

Mais pour le moment, elle menait Serpentine et Thames, la benjamine des Sept Soeurs, à travers les égouts glauques et les tunnels du métropolitain, à l'affût du moindre signe. Elles portaient toutes les trois des vêtements d'une couleur insipide entre le vert-de-gris et le beige sale, une protection efficace dans la pénombre face aux yeux peu sensibles des Blêmes, mais il y avait de fortes chances pour que cela ne soit pas suffisant : Thames attirait facilement le regard avec ses cheveux roux flamboyants et sa peau maculée de son, et Hunter savait qu'elle-même ne brillait pas par sa discrétion en ce qui concernait sa couleur de peau, pas plus que Serpentine, pâle comme la mort.

« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, Hunter ? demanda Thames d'une voix qui était à peine plus qu'un murmure.  
- Nous ne pourrons pas récupérer l'étoffe sans connaître cet endroit de l'intérieur – les Blêmes sont des voleurs, après tout, ils savent comment s'en prémunir. Le plus simple est d'obtenir leur hospitalité, et pour obtenir leur hospitalité...  
- Il faut leur offrir de marchander, coupa Serpentine. Une fois que nous obtiendrons un marchandage de leur part, ils renonceront à nous dépouiller.  
- Ne soyez pas ridicules. Nous n'avons rien à marchander.  
- Si, toi, » répondit simplement Hunter sans se retourner.

Il y eut un bruit de chute et d'éclaboussure (le bruit de quelqu'un qui était très surpris et trébuchait sur son propre pied) et Thames jura.

« M-moi ?  
- Oui, toi. Tu es la cadette ici, tu n'as aucune expérience, et Hunter et moi sommes moins colorées que toi. Tu fais un meilleur appât.  
- Merci de me considérer comme plus qu'un morceau de viande, Serpentine, fit Thames d'un ton brusque.  
- Tu as passé l'âge de ce genre de stupidités, et tu sais bien que je considère plus les morceaux de viande que les membres de ma famille. Considère ça comme un progrès. »

Thames ne répondit pas, mais elle était de toute évidence très vexée. Hunter haussa les épaules, tourna à gauche dans un couloir exigu, et continua à marcher.

* * *

Le Palais des Pies de Limehouse ressemblait à tout sauf un palais. Il n'était pas spectaculaire, il n'avait pas de jardins luxuriants, ni de terrasses de marbre, ni de haute tours dentelées. Cependant, il était très grand, très peuplé, et tous l'appelaient « palais » par la force de l'habitude.

Hunter saisit le heurtoir sur la grande porte de bois gris, et frappa trois coups nets. Une jeune fille aux cheveux et à la peau très pâles vint leur ouvrir.

« Je suis Serpentine. Obtiens-moi une audience immédiate avec votre chef. J'ai à faire avec lui. Mais laisse-nous entrer d'abord. »

L'albinos sembla se replier sur elle-même, terrifiée par l'autorité et la froideur de Serpentine. Elle fut plus qu'heureuse de s'effacer derrière la porte puis de filer.

L'intérieur du palais était aussi peu remarquable que l'extérieur, remarqua Hunter. Par les odeurs, elle pouvait dire qu'elles se trouvaient dans une salle proche d'une cuisine. On apercevait à l'autre bout de la salle des degrés de pierre, très empruntés au vu de leur usure – probablement l'accès aux salles à manger ou aux appartements du chef des Blêmes (également appelé Roi des Pies).

La salle était vide, mis à part une table entourée de tabourets et quelques tapisseries délavées au mur. Serpentine alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la table en soupirant. Hunter continuait à observer les différentes issues de la pièce, tandis que Thames restait silencieuse et renfrognée.

La fille qui leur avait ouvert revint quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement essoufflée par la descente de plusieurs escaliers consécutifs, et balbutia que le roi était déjà en audience avec Lord Portico. Serpentine claqua de la langue d'un air agacé et lui ordonna de l'amener à son chef. Elle tira sa soeur par la main, et Hunter leur emboîta le pas, emmagasinant toujours diverses informations sur les endroits où elles passaient.

Serpentine entra avec fracas dans la salle d'audience, dépassa Lord Portico (flanqué d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui, selon le vague souvenirs de Hunter, se faisait appeler « Marquis de Carabas ») sans lui prêter la moindre attention, et vint se planter devant Aldgate, l'actuel Roi des Pies.

« Portico, fit-elle d'une voix sèche sans même regarder son interlocuteur, épargnez-nous vos sornettes sur l'unification du Londres d'En Dessous, et laissez-moi discuter d'affaires sérieuses et urgentes avec le bon roi, voulez-vous ? »

Portico soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, puis annonça au roi qu'il revendrait après le prochain Marché Flottant (ce à quoi il fut répondu qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il se déplace à nouveau, une remarque qui arracha un ricanement à Serpentine .)

« Quel plaisir de vous voir dans ma demeure, Dame Serpentine.  
- Ne soyez pas stupide, Aldgate. Vous m'avez volé quelque chose et je veux le récupérer, alors cessez vos flagorneries, je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

La voix de Serpentine claqua dans l'air comme un fouet, se réverbérant sur les murs de la salle soudainement silencieuse.

Le roi fronça les sourcils.

Aldgate des Blêmes n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne que quelqu'un d'ordinaire aurait envie de voir froncer des sourcils par sa faute. Il était maigre et osseux, mais très grand et imposant. Ses yeux sans couleur étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, et ses longs cheveux blancs hirsutes lui donnaient un air sauvage que des gens ordinaires d'En Bas auraient qualifié d'assez effrayant, tandis que ceux d'En Haut préféreraient opter pour une fuite désordonnée avec moult hurlements de terreur.

Serpentine, elle, se contentait de toiser Aldgate avec condescendance.

Il n'y eut aucun bruit, mais d'un seul mouvement, tous les Blêmes présents dans la pièce se tendirent en se plaçant en position de combat, une main sur leur arme, ou sur le gant qu'ils étaient prêts à retirer.

Serpentine jeta un regard à Hunter, qui se redressa.

« Je suis Hunter. J'ai vaincu de nombreux hommes et de nombreuses créatures, et je suis ici pour assurer la sécurité de Dame Serpentine et de sa soeur. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'il lui soit fait le moindre mal. Si je décide de vous tuer tous, croyez bien que j'en serai capable. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne le fais pas est que Serpentine a préféré venir négocier avec vous. Ne soyez pas suicidaires. »

Tous les regards se concentrèrent sur Aldgate. Il fit un signe de la main pour inciter Serpentine à parler.

« Je suis Serpentine des Sept Soeurs, et j'amène ma soeur Thames avec moi. Les Blêmes ont fait un affront aux Sept Soeurs il y a peu, en nous dérobant une tenture d'une grande valeur au Marché Flottant. Celle-ci, très exactement. Notre blason y est encore. »

Serpentine désigna du doigt une tenture aux couleurs chatoyantes, qui contrastait avec le mur terne. On pouvait effectivement distinguer l'emblème des Sept Soeurs, sept étoiles de sept couleurs différentes disposées en cercle, sur l'un des coins de l'étoffe.

« Mes soeurs et moi voulons la récupérer, poursuivit Serpentine.  
- Il est hors de question que je vous cède cette tenture sans rien en retour. »

La voix d'Aldgate était calme, mais résolue, et une menace sous-jacente y perçait. Hunter se tendit imperceptiblement.

« Que m'offrent les Sept Soeurs en compensation ?  
- L'une des nôtres. »

Serpentine attrapa Thames par le bras et la tira en avant comme pour mieux la montrer.

Il y eut un murmure dans la salle.

« Thames et la plus jeune et la plus colorée de nous toutes. Bien entendu, elle représente beaucoup trop pour que nous nous contentions d'une tenture en compensation.  
- Bien sur, bien sûr,,, »

Une lueur d'intérêt s'était allumée dans l'oeil du roi. Il se leva de son trône de bois argenté et descendit de son estrade pour s'approcher de la jeune fille.

« Puis-je ? fit-il à Serpentine en tendant la main vers les cheveux roux de Thames.  
- Allez-y. »

Aldgate attrapa une des mèches de cheveux de la jeune femme et eut un marmonnement appréciateur. Thames se recroquevilla en gémissant faiblement, mais Serpentine lui donna une tape sur le bras en lui soufflant de se taire, et elle se redressa avec le plus de dignité possible.

Le roi s'éloigna, de toute évidence impressionné. Hunter remarqua que le bout des doigts du roi étaient passés d'un blanc sale à une couleur proche du caramel, tandis que la mèche de cheveux de Thames était à présent grise.

« Vous céderiez un membre de votre famille pour récupérer une tenture ? »

Serpentine eut un rire sardonique.

« Bien sûr que non. Nous voulons réparation pour le préjudice que nous avons subi.  
- Que voulez-vous ?  
- Qu'avez-vous à nous offrir ? »

* * *

« Hunter, pourquoi est-ce que nous n'agissons pas tout de suite ?  
- Agir trop vite nous conduirait à l'échec, Thames. Je sais que ta position est angoissante, mais tâche de prendre ton mal en patience, ou Aldgate finira par avoir des doutes.  
- Mais si... Si Serpentine et Aldgate arrivent à un accord avant le prochain Marché Flottant ? Nous sommes à Limehouse depuis déjà trois jours...  
- Ça n'arrivera pas. Les Blêmes sont très doués pour marchander, et Aldgate refusera toute offre qui lui semble trop importante parce qu'il croit qu'il peut t'obtenir juste en rendant l'étoffe à Serpentine. Ta soeur restera inflexible. »

Thames eut un soupir et vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Hunter. Objectivement, elle lui importait peu, mais elle savait que la jeune fille serait rassurée par ce contact, aussi elle la laissa faire. Lorsqu'on était un appât, le plus important était de se sentir en sécurité et d'avoir confiance en ceux qui vous utilisaient.

« J'en ai assez de tout ce gris...  
- Les Blêmes sont comme ça. Les couleurs les passionnent, mais ils sont incapables de les conserver.  
- Si... Si je reste ici, qu'est-ce qui se passera ?  
- Tu le sais déjà, et ça ne se passera pas ainsi.  
- Oui, mais je veux savoir comment... Au cas où. Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que j'imagine, de toute façon.  
- Eh bien... Le Roi des Pies fera de toi son esclave, ou sa concubine selon son humeur, et il passera son temps à te toucher le visage, ou les cheveux, et plus il te touchera, plus tu deviendras grise et terne, tandis que lui absorbera tes couleurs – pour un temps en tout cas. Au début, tes couleurs reviendront d'elles-mêmes, mais au bout d'un moment, l'esprit du lieu t'infiltrera et...  
- Tais-toi, Hunter, tais-toi ! »

Elle était en larmes, et de toute évidence terrifiée. Hunter lui aurait volontiers dit que sa soeur ne l'abandonnerait pas si elle n'avait pas su avec autant de clarté que c'était un mensonge flagrant.

« Serpentine n'échouera pas, » dit-elle, avec la certitude de dire la vérité.

* * *

Hunter avait horreur de se l'avouer, mais elle s'ennuyait. Elles étaient arrivées depuis quatre jours déjà, et la chose la plus intéressante que Hunter avait faite était de rester debout derrière Serpentine pendant ses audiences avec le roi. Bien entendu, prendre son ennui avec philosophie et patience était une des qualités qui faisait d'elle un bon garde du corps, mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait aucun rôle à jouer, et elle s'ennuyait. Dès le premier jour, elle avait fait le tour du palais et en avait mémorisé avec précision la disposition, en notant mentalement dès qu'elle le pouvait les tours de garde. Elle avait échafaudé un plan à l'avance avec Olympia et ses soeurs De plus, et à son grand regret, Serpentine était bien trop occupée à maintenir les négociations au point mort pour s'intéresser à elle.

Hunter porta à nouveau son intérêt sur la conversation – ou plutôt la joute verbale – qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Je crains que ça ne suffise pas, Aldgate, disait Serpentine. Ce n'est pas parce que tout ce qui est d'une couleur ridiculement vive a une valeur inestimable pour vous qu'il en va de même pour moi. »

Quelques Blêmes assistaient eux aussi à la conversation, soit en tant que témoins des différentes offres, soit parce qu'ils étaient des domestiques et donc tenus de rester à l'affût si leur maître avait le moindre désir ou besoin particulier. Hunter remarqua parmi ces derniers la jeune fille qui leur avait ouvert au début de leur séjour. Elle s'en approcha doucement, comme si elle tentait de s'approcher d'un animal très craintif.

« Dame Hunter ! Vous désirez quelque chose ? »

Elle s'inclina profondément, comme pour s'excuser de ne pas s'être aperçue de sa présence plus tôt.

« Juste discuter.  
- Oh... Eh bien... Je ne suis pas sûre.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, si on t'appelle, tu pourras partir.  
- Merci !  
- Je ne connais toujours pas ton nom...  
- Je m'appelle Stargaze, ma dame. Il paraît que je suis née juste en-dessous de l'observatoire de Greenwich, c'est pour ça que ma mère m'a appelée comme ça.  
- Je suppose que tu as une vingtaine d'années ?  
- Dix-neuf... Mais... Sans vouloir vous offenser... Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions ?  
- Pour rien. Je suis... intéressée, c'est tout. »

Elle passa un doigt ganté sur la joue de l'albinos, qu'elle sentit frissonner. Stargaze ne semblait pas être franchement intéressante, mais elle était plutôt jolie, et elle ferait passer le temps.

Serpentine lui jeta un regard meurtrier du haut de l'estrade où elle discutait avec Aldgate. Hunter continua de discuter avec désinvolture jusqu'à ce que Serpentine descende de l'estrade, l'attrape par le bras avec violence et l'entraîne hors de la salle.

Elle la plaqua contre le mur, ses doigts serrés contre sa gorge, ses pulsions meurtrières clairement exposées sur son visage.

« Il y a quelque chose de fondamental que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris, Hunter. Jusqu'à ce que notre accord soit terminé, tu appartiens entièrement aux Sept Soeurs, et donc à moi. Je ne tolérerai pas que tu fasses, dises ou regardes quoi que ce soit sans mon autorisation préalable. Suis-je claire ? »

Hunter savait que Serpentine était moins forte et entraînée à la lutte qu'elle, et qu'elle pouvait donc sans aucun problème avoir le dessus si un combat s'ensuivait. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'en serait rien, et que si Serpentine la frappait, elle ne répliquerait pas : Même si cette époque remontait à des dizaines d'années, elle avait été une enfant un jour, et elle se souvenait parfaitement des histoires terribles qui se racontaient sur les Sept Soeurs. Elle n'avait aucune envie de découvrir si elles étaient vraies.

Pendant un instant, Hunter sentit une peur complète et irrationnelle tenter de s'infiltrer dans son esprit, et elle eut envie de se rouler en boule sur le sol et de hurler de terreur. Elle s'ébroua mentalement, et la peur disparut sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage.

« Très bien. Je pourrai toujours revenir ici plus tard, lorsque je ne t'appartiendrai plus, » fit-elle calmement.

Serpentine éclata d'un rire sans joie, et desserra l'étau de sa main autour du cou de Hunter.

« Tu ne reviendras pas, Hunter, tu es connue pour ça. Tu ne retournes jamais nulle part si tu n'y vois pas un intérêt, et cette gamine est loin d'être intéressante.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.  
- Elle ne me vaut pas. »

Elle embrassa Hunter, sans la moindre trace de tendresse ou même de considération ; c'était un baiser qui avait pour seul but de marquer sa propriété sur l'autre, et Hunter se laissa faire, des frissons parcourant son échine. Elle sentait la froideur de la pierre terne dans son dos, et la façon que le granit avait de s'incruster dans sa peau lui rappela Serpentine. Les mêmes manières dures et glaciales, la même inflexibilité dans ses traits... – et c'est ce qui la rendait si séduisante.

Hunter joua un instant avec les longs cheveux noirs de Serpentine. La perspective de s'éclipser pendant une heure était séduisante, mais la situation « diplomatique » actuelle était trop tendue, et l'enjeu trop important, pour se permettre de tout gâcher pour une vague satisfaction physique.

* * *

Le jour du Marché Flottant approchait, et on pouvait le sentir l'appréhension monter dans le Palais des Pies. Aldgate était mécontent de ne pas parvenir à faire céder Serpentine, mais refusait de céder le moindre pouce de terrain, tout en souhaitant parvenir à un accord avant le Marché.

Hunter, mine de rien, fourbissait ses armes, tandis que Thames semblait plus inquiète de jour en jour.

A chaque fois qu'elle la croisait dans le couloir, Stargaze lançait un regard plein d'espoir à Hunter, et cette dernière souriait toujours avec considération, en regrettant vaguement de devoir la trahir. Mais le contrat passé avec Serpentine était bien plus important à ses yeux.

Le jour du Marché approchait. Le temps passait, et l'atmosphère se tendait de plus en plus à Limehouse.

* * *

Le palais était presque vide, comme l'avaient prévu les Sept Soeurs. Tous étaient partis au Marché Flottant, qui se tenait dans le bâtiment flambant neuf du British Museum : seuls restaient quelques gardes somnolents, quelques domestiques et le roi Aldgate lui-même. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que quelque chose se passe – il paraissait évident pour la plupart des gens que la Trêve du Marché s'appliquait à toute la ville, ce qui n'était bien entendu pas le cas.

L'opération serait plutôt simple, si rien d'imprévu ne se passait – et bien entendu, quelque chose ne manquerait pas de se passer.

Il était minuit.

Serpentine, flanquée de Thames et Hunter, marchait dans un couloir vide. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, puis dit :

« Allons-y. »

Le ton de sa voix était ferme, exempt du moindre doute. Hunter passa devant, pour montrer la voie dans les multitudes de couloirs presque identiques du palais, et accessoirement se débarrasser de tout garde intempestivement croisé.

La lourde porte en bois de la salle d'audience où trônait le roi claqua contre le mur. Hunter monta promptement sur l'estrade et brandit son couteau sous la gorge du roi Aldgate, en lui ordonnant de se lever sans mouvements brusques. Après qu'il se soit exécuté, elle planta avec force deux doigts dans un point stratégique du dos d'Aldgate, qui étouffa un cri de douleur alors que sa colonne vertébrale émettait un craquement sinistre. Il pourrait encore bouger, bien entendu, mais pas assez habilement pour représenter une quelconque menace au corps-à-corps. Hunter le poussa au bas des marches sans ménagement.

Les domestiques présents dans la pièce n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir : Serpentine et Thames avaient toutes deux brandi des armes et les tenaient à distance avec nonchalance.

« Que voulez-vous ? s'exclama Stargaze.  
- Les Sept Soeurs n'aiment pas que l'on prenne ce qui leur appartient. Il était hors de question dès le début de faire la moindre transaction avec vous. Nous ne négocions pas avec les voleurs. Prendre un otage est tellement plus simple... »

La voix qui résonna dans la pièce n'était pas celle de Serpentine, mais de Thames. Elle avait beau être la cadette et la plus innocente de toutes, elle n'en restait pas moins l'une des Sept Soeurs, et était redoutable.

« Ne soyez pas stupides, fit Serpentine. Décrochez cette tenture et donnez-la moi, sinon votre roi mourra.  
- Vous ne le tuerez pas. Il est votre seul otage. Si vous le tuez, comment ferez-vous pour sortir d'ici vivantes ? »

La voix de Stargaze révélait qu'elle avait peur, mais pas pour elle-même. Elle avait peur que son roi meure, et elle ferait tout pour le sauver ou le venger, même quelque chose de stupide. Serpentine avait eu tort de penser qu'elle n'était digne d'aucun intérêt. Au final, il était possible qu'elle ait quelque chose d'une héroÏne.

« C'est bien simple, dit Thames d'une voix égale. Nous tuerons tous ceux qui se dressent sur notre chemin. Nous sommes deux des Sept Soeurs, et Hunter nous aide. Il faudra plus que quelques domestiques pour nous arrêter. Laissez-nous passer. Même si vous nous tuez, Olympia nous vengera. »

Hunter vit du coin de l'oeil quelqu'un aller détacher la tenture grâce à une échelle, et la déposer aux pieds de Serpentine. Cette dernière la ramassa et fit un signe à sa soeur, qui quitta la pièce, suivie de Hunter, qui tenait toujours sa lame sous la gorge d'Aldgate.

Les quelques Blêmes ayant assisté à la scène les suivirent à distance à travers le dédale, impuissants, en une procession grise, furieuse et inquiète.

Thames, Serpentine et Hunter sortirent de l'enceinte du palais, et cette dernière relâcha son otage sans le ménager. A ce moment, Stargaze se jeta sur Serpentine, mais fut interceptée par Hunter. La jeune Blême griffait et crachait à la manière d'un chat, visant chaque centimètre du corps de la mercenaire qu'il lui était possible de blesser. Hunter ne voulait pas faire de victime inutile, aussi elle tenta d'avoir le dessus sans avoir recours à la violence. Mais lorsqu'elle lui planta sa main nue dans la nuque, la sensation horrifiante qu'on absorbait son essence même finit par la faire agir.

Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, elle eut un pincement au coeur en sentant la peau céder sous la pression de son couteau et la chaleur du sang qui coula sur sa main. Stargaze tomba sur le sol, tentant vainement de reprendre sa respiration. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, jetant un regard d'incompréhension à Hunter – puis plus rien.

« Ça n'était pas nécessaire, » dit Thames d'un ton de reproche.

Hunter se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, sans répondre.

« Allons-y, » dit-elle simplement, en les guidant loin du Palais des Pies.


End file.
